Many commercial vehicles (e.g., aircraft) utilize a cabin services system to provide the vehicle with a number of services. Some of the cabin services address basic needs (e.g., of the crew and/or passengers), including cabin lighting, entertainment systems, passenger services (e.g., reading lights, air vents, attendant-calling functions), emergency oxygen, and signage (e.g., FASTEN SEAT BELTS and NO SMOKING). Other cabin services are designed to enhance the experience of the passenger, including in-flight entertainment such as music and video (with either flip-down or seatback screens) and Internet connectivity.
For example, conventional cabin service systems used in aircraft require miles of electrical wiring and cable. Not only is this wiring system complex, but it also adds substantial weight and cost to the aircraft and occupies valuable space. In addition to wiring complexity, the amount of skilled labor to perform the tedious and demanding installation and reconfiguration of the cabin services system is substantial.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of vehicle service system controls.